galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Counterattack
About : This intelligent system counters incoming attacks by launching its own attacks. Deals 80-200 points of damage to the attacker. (Only 1 piece of equipment of this type may be equipped at a time.) While listed under Air Defense and requiring development of the Powered Pulse Cannon, Extreme Counter-Attack (ECA) is not solely an Air Defense weapon. In fact, it has very little to do with Air Defense. It works on all weapons fire and in conjunction with Ship Defense Science to return an absolute value of ATK to the enemy fleet on a per ship stack-by-stack basis. It is neither enhanced nor mitigated by the Commander Card and has never been observed to be restricted by Commander based Effective Stack limits. Neither is it effected by Ship Defense Science. If you have insufficiently developed Ship Defence Science you can still use this weapons module. If you have developed sufficient Ship Defence Science then this module will enhance the reflected ATK as per your developed Ship Defense Science by adding this aboslute value of ATK to the reflected result. Benefits and recommendations What is understated in this article is that while the counter-attack value adds to the existing reflected attack value, it makes the total attack value almost a full order of magnitude higher. Whereas reflected attack values are normally of five-digits magnitude, adding this module will make every attack value a six-digit sum, following the definition of an order of magnitude improvement. Therefore, it behoves the ship designer to include this module in every ship design. Technical Details : : : *Volumetric Efficiency is simply the Counter Attack Damage divided by the volume of the module. Usage Considerations This module is relatively easy to use. However, there are some considerations. #This isn't a once-per-round effect. Every time your stack gets hit it will return 200 units of ATK per ship in that stack and it will return it directly to the attacking stack. Your fleet can be attacked by many opposing fleets in a round and each one of them will be counter-attacked. #Ship Defense Science will reflect a percentage of an opponent's ATK value. This value is quite variable, even within the same attacking fleet. The ECA value is a constant and not dependent on either the attacking fleet, their Effective Stack or your own. Every ship in your defending stack will return the same value of ATK, every time it is attacked. A full stack Cruisers with ECA III will return 200*1000 = 200,000 ATK. It will erode shields according to the ATK value just like a normal attack. #A fleet with both ECA stacks and non-ECA stacks, the ECA equiped stacks usually return an order of magnitude more ATK than the non-ECA equiped stack. This is enough to destroy 5-10 ships per opposing stack. This is a significant counter-attack during defensive mode. There is no counter-counter fire meaning that, this module is inoperative during attack mode. #All of the above is easily verified in the new Arena feature. #Smaller ships, ships with less Effective Volume, may not be able to afford the volume usage in their design budget. These are ships smaller than Spinners, Devourers, and Whirlpools. In the end, the responsibility remains with each designer. Further research results :The factor that governs the counter-attack value seems to be strictly determined by the hull-type of the defending stack, not to be confused with the actual Effective Stack. Battleships have a hull designated value of 900. Thus, the ECA value for a Battleship will be 200*900=180,000 counter-fire added to whatever the calculated reflected fire values. The number of stars of the Commander appears to be irrelevent to the value of the counter-attack. More testing needs to be done to verify this however, I'll let someone else do that. : :This will be added to the reflected attack value. Specific test results :Replacing a Common Commander with a 6*Divine on exactly the same fleet appears to make no difference on the counter-attack value. Footnotes Category:Air Defense Modules